The Nightmare of a Video Game
by Gazing on the Arabesque
Summary: Keiko, an ordinary girl with the worst luck, gets sucked into Sonic Adventure 2! To make matters worse, she is rescued by none other than Shadow the Hedgehog, who's plotting Earth's destruction! Will she ever get back to her own world? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

First Sonic fanfic. No flames please! And, before you ask, YES, this is another one of those fanfics where I get sucked into a video game! Yes, I know it is cliché, so PLEASE don't hurt me! Review please!

XX

"Damn, sis, the stupid hedgehog won't jump!" yelled my older brother Haru. I sighed.

"Why don't you try pressing A?" Haru pressed the large green button on the purple controller and, to his surprise, Shadow the hedgehog jumped.

"Wow Keiko!" exclaimed my extremely immature brother. "You're good at this game."

"Really?" I replied sarcastically. "Maybe it's because we got this game five years ago and sold it on EBay." Uh, this is so stupid! When did I ever agree to this torture?!

Flashback:

_"Keiko!" called Haru in a singsong voice. I narrowed my eyes as my older brother interrupted the climax in my book. "Look what I got!"__Haru flashed me a grin and pulled out the shiny cover of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Didn't we sell that game five years ago on EBay? "Will you play it with me? You're really good!"_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"But sis! It's no fun alone!" My brother made a fake whimpering noise and showed me his best puppy eyes. "I'll do your dishes for a whole month if you play with me!" Wait, did he just say that?_

_"You've got yourself a deal!"_

End Flashback.

"Wow. I never thought about it that way." I rolled my eyes. Haru could be so stupid sometimes. The puny figure of Shadow the hedgehog suddenly jumped into the dark abyss below the moving grey platforms. "DAMN YOU SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!!" cursed my brother. "Radical Highway is so hard!" Haru sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom. All this anxiety makes me need to pee."

"Do you want me to finish the level for you?"

"Go ahead."

"Ok, but get your ass back here quickly, or you'll miss the cut scene." The bathroom door slammed as I had a go at Radical Highway. I was five years out of practice, but Radical Highway was one of the easiest levels. It wouldn't be too difficult to finish it. Suddenly, the screen flickered. I jabbed the plug into the wall tightly. Suddenly, everything on the screen started moving from right to left. Pressing a few buttons on the TV screen fixed that. Suddenly, everything on the screen moved up and down. I pressed a few more buttons to fix that problem. Then, it started moving diagonally! That was it. I kicked the stupid GameCube console with all the strength I could muster. The screen flickered several times, and then everything went black, as I fell. I screamed as the evil force of gravity pulled me down on a road. Unfortunately for me, I landed flat on my stomach. Two large airplanes flew above my head and dropped bombs on the road. The land I was standing on began to crumble, and I started sinking to my doom.


	2. Chapter 2

I've wanted to write this fanfic for a while now. I'm FINALLY getting it down! Anyway, all Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by Sega and Keiko and Haru are the only ones I own and yada yada yada.

XX

The fragile concrete crumbled beneath my feet. I weighed 80 pounds, but the road still couldn't support it. Suddenly, it gave out under my feet. I tossed my hands in the air and screamed as I waited for the fall. To my surprise and relief, it never came. Something grabbed my hands and tossed me on its back as it ran at full speed. Everything around me was just a blur of color. It kind of made me dizzy. Were we moving faster than the speed of light? No, of course not! Maybe it was just the dizziness. After a few seconds, we stopped as I stood up. My head felt light as I fell backward, only to be caught by a strong arm. I turned around to face a short black hedgehog with crimson red stripes on his quills. "Are you ok?" he asked, his fiery red eyes boring into my charcoal black ones.

"Wow…" I mumbled. "Nice costume!" It was probably the dizziness that made me say something as stupid as that, or to even see a black hedgehog that looked exactly like Shadow. I frantically shook my head. Suddenly, everything came into focus, but the black hedgehog was still there. He was a head shorter than me and his red eyes were filled with concern. He sighed as he shook me by the shoulders.

"I said, are you ok?" I shook my head again.

"Wait… what?"

"Are you hungry?"

"WHAT?!"

"Are you all right?!"

"Yes! I'm fine! Geez, you really must be obsessed with Shadow the Hedgehog to overreact like that!"

"But I am Shadow the Hedgehog! The one and only Ultimate Life Form!" I shook my head again. I was definitely dreaming.

"Oh sure!" I replied sarcastically. "Anyone can dress up in a black hedgehog costume that just happens to have red stripes and call himself Shadow the Hedgehog! If you're really Shadow the Hedgehog, prove it!"

"Well," he began. "Can any human do this?" The hedgehog pulled out a sparkling green gem. My eyes widened at it, not at its shininess, but the fact that it was a real Chaos Emerald. "Chaos control!" The hedgehog turned into a blue light as he reappeared in front of me. Oh my god.

"OhmygodI'vebeensuckedintoavideogamejustlikeinthosefanfictionsDamnyouShadowtheHedgehogDamnyouSonicAdventure2!!!" I exclaimed all in one breath. Shadow looked rather taken back.

"Ouch," he murmured. "Nice way to thank someone who just saved your life!" I gasped and covered my mouth with both my hands.

"OhmygodI'msosorryIdidn'tmeananythingPleasedon'tkillme!" Shadow shook his head.

"Why would I kill you?" he asked. "What would I get out of killing a human girl? Who are you anyway?"

"Konnoe Keiko," I answered. "I'm… uh… kind of new here… and… I was lost…" That was the most pathetic excuse I have ever come up with, but Shadow seemed to buy it.

"I see… come with me. You'll get hurt if you stay here alone." And with that, he grabbed me by the hand and ran. Don't ask me what the Ultimate Life Form gets out of helping a human girl he just met.


	3. Chapter 3

Sega owns all Sonic characters, not me, yada yada yada. Third chapter is up! Will Shadow have the patience to travel with a girl like Keiko? Will Keiko's secret be revealed? Read to find out!

XX

Running with Shadow this time wasn't nearly as bad as last time. At least I was prepared this time. On the brighter side, I was a really slow runner, and running with Shadow could probably get me to run faster! We ran through the highway, dodging those robots that literally have nothing better to do than to shoot you, even if you're innocent. Suddenly, we reached a tall brick wall. Shadow jumped over it with ease, taking me with him. Down below us was a blue hedgehog that looked almost exactly like Shadow. Shadow released my hand and pulled out his Chaos Emerald. "It starts with this!" he said as he held it in the air. "A jewel containing the ultimate power!"

"That's the… Chaos Emerald!" exclaimed the blue hedgehog. Oh my god. I watched in horror as what happened in the stupid game that Haru just had to buy played out before my eyes. The one and only Sonic the Hedgehog looked rather annoyed. "Now I know what's going on! The military has mistaken me for the likes of you! So… where do you think you're going with that emerald?" Sonic began charging at us. "Say something… you fake hedgehog!"

"Chaos control!" Shadow grabbed my hand and we were instantly warped to a black void. We were zooming ahead faster than I had ever gone before! I felt dizzy as solid land fell under my feet.

"Whoa… he's fast!" mumbled Sonic. "Hey, it's not his speed! He must be using the Chaos Emerald to warp!" We were looking right down at Sonic now. I felt dizzy as I struggled to keep on my feet.

"My name is Shadow," Shadow said softly, but dangerously. "I am the one and only Ultimate Life Form. There's no time for games! Farewell!" There was a flash of blue light as we once again zoomed through the black void. As soon as we landed, I fell backwards out of dizziness. "Are you ok?" Shadow asked me worriedly. I shook my head frantically. Everything came back into focus.

"I'm fine," I answered. "But can you please give a little warning before you do that again?" Shadow sighed and nodded. I stood up and looked at our surroundings. We were in a large, almost circular room and in the middle of it was a huge contraption. It was bigger than any skyscraper I had ever seen. There was a large laser pointer thing near the top and seven empty slots below it. Above the contraption were two shiny purple large… things… that looked like bulging flower buds. "Whoa…" I mumbled. "The Eclipse Cannon!" Shadow's ears perked up.

"Hey, how did you know—"

"I read about it somewhere," I lied. Shadow cocked his eyebrow at me suspiciously, and then looked down. "Well… uh… can you tell me what it does?" Shadow eyed me suspiciously.

"I thought you read about it."

"Well... the book only said what machines were in the ARK, but nothing about what they do." Shadow sighed.

"Be patient. I'll explain when the doctor gets here."

"You know, that's not something I'm very good at."

"What, being patient? Well, what perfect timing! You can work on your virtue of patience!" I tossed my long black hair angrily, crossed my arms, and glared at him. Shadow sighed again. Must be a habit of his. Suddenly, this dark red metal… thing entered the room. There was a huge blaster pointed at us as it walked in. In the cockpit was an old man shaped like an egg. I screamed and jumped behind Shadow as he walked in.

"Shadow, why did you bring a human here?!" he said angrily through gritted teeth.

"It was getting pretty nasty out there," he replied coolly. "She could have gotten hurt if she stayed out there."

"Well… do you at least know who she is?!"

"Konnoe Keiko, four feet, eleven inches tall, doesn't have patience." Shadow paused to see what the old man would say.

"Well? That's it?" The man then addressed me. "You may not have heard of me, Konnoe. I am Dr. Eggman, the world's greatest scientist!" And stupidest. "Now let's see about you." Before I could talk, he pointed the blaster at me. I screamed as Shadow put his hand on mine to calm me. A purple beam fired out of it and wrapped itself around my head. A blue screen of text appeared in front of Eggman. "Hmm… let's see… Konnoe Keiko… relatives… ah… older brother, Haru, and mother… lives on alternate planet Earth… alternate Earth?!"

"You mean she lives on a different planet?!" exclaimed Shadow as he inched away from me. The purple thing on my head didn't help with the pressure.

"Yes… it's also called Earth… but… it's different… whatever we do is logged into history, be it in a 'fanfiction' or a video game."

"What's a 'fanfiction'?" asked Shadow, eyeing me suspiciously.

"It's… kind of hard to explain… well… after watching movies, reading books, or playing games, people like writing…" I paused as I searched for the right word. "Alternate stories dealing with the characters."

"So… am I in one?"

"No."

"What?"

"You're not in one. You're in many." I suddenly burst out laughing. "You should see the kind of things they do to you! They make you try to save Maria, then miserably fail, most of the time." Shadow's dark face turned as red as the stripes on his quills.

"Shut up!" yelled Eggman. "Which game do we star in?"

"Uh, only Shadow stars in the games. You're just the villain in some of them… but rarely the main one." Eggman gritted his teeth.

"You stall much longer, Konnoe, and you won't be able to stall at all!" Eggman pointed the blaster at me, threatening to shoot.

"All right!" I gave in. "You guys come in the Sonic the Hedgehog game series!"

"Argh!" Eggman slammed his fist down on the metal thing he was controlling. "It's named after Sonic?! Well… have you played the games before?"

"Duh. I used to be a huge fan, but I grew out of the phase. In short, I know exactly what's going to happen to you." I paused dramatically, waiting for either of them to say something.

"Well?" asked Shadow.

"What's going to happen?"

"Why should I tell you? I'll just let the story unfold for you guys, just like in the games!" Shadow sighed again and shook his head.

"Very well," he said. "Anyway, you may not know it," Shadow was now talking to Eggman.

"But weapons of mass destruction were being created in the ARK," I chirped. Shadow glared at me and continued.

"This is one of them."

"The Eclipse Cannon!"

"One more word and—"

"I'm sorry. Continue."

"It's capable of destroying a whole planet."

"A whole planet?" gaped Eggman. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up," I told him.

"Anyway, the world could be yours!" I saw an evil look play across Eggman's face.

"So that's why you wanted the Chaos Emeralds! Ho ho! I like the way you think, Shadow!"

"But, it's been deactivated for some time. Large amounts of energy are needed to bring it back to its full strength." Shadow took out his emerald and tossed it at one of the empty slots.

"I have a great idea!" a female voice came from the ceiling. A white bat with aqua blue eyes dropped down on the floor. "You need the Chaos Emeralds, right? Well, if I can borrow your radar, I can help you find them!"

"How can you do that, bat girl?" asked Eggman.

"I may not look it, but I am a treasure hunter who specializes in all kinds of jewels!" The bat pulled out a blue Chaos Emerald and threw it at another empty slot. "My name is Rouge the bat!" Eggman looked at Shadow, who slowly nodded, as he exited the room, Shadow close behind him. I walked up to Rouge as soon as they were gone.

"Let's see how long you can keep your secret," I whispered.

"What secret?"

"You know… the one where you really work for the president and you're only trying to get information on Shadow and yada yada yada." Rouge frowned.

"You may know what my secret is because of your stupid game, but you better not tell Shadow or the Egghead anything!"

"Not a word!"

"I'll be dead of old age by the time you two get out of there!" called Eggman. Rouge and I looked at each other and ran out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY, fourth chapter is up!!! Thanks for all the nice suggestions of what to write next!!!**

XX

"Alright," Eggman said. "I'll distract the military while you," he gestured toward Shadow, "plant bombs on the island. Meanwhile, Rouge shall find the Chaos Emeralds."

"Oh Sonic!!!" a voice cried suddenly. "I thought I'd never find you!!!"

"What the…" Shadow mumbled as he found a pair of pink arms hugging his waist. I saw Rouge and Eggman's eyes avert toward the owner of the pink arms: a pink hedgehog with green eyes wearing a dress.

"Wait!" she said. "You're not Sonic! Who are you?!"

"I'm the one who should be asking that!" Eggman snarled. The pink hedgehog's eyes looked up at him in shock.

"Dr. Eggman!"

"Amy Rose, what perfect timing!" I looked at the horizon, hoping Shadow and Eggman wouldn't notice. I knew Tails was on his way to save Amy, but he wasn't even halfway across the sea. Thinking on my toes, I came up with an idea.

"A—Amy!" I said with fake cheeriness. "My inter-dimensional pen pal! Is that you?!" Amy looked up at me in confusion. "Keiko," I soundlessly mouthed to her. Fortunately, she seemed to get the idea.

"Oh Keiko!" she said with equally fake cheeriness. "I haven't seen you in so long! I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you!" Shadow, Rouge, and Eggman watched in helpless confusion.

"Inter-dimensional pen pals?" Rouge asked. Suddenly, a blue contraption similar to Eggman's red one jumped in front of us.

"Let her go Eggman!" a high-pitched voice squeaked.

"Argh! Shadow, Rouge, go! I'll take care of him!" With Eggman's order, Shadow grabbed my hand and ran.

XX

**Sorry the 4****th**** chapter was so short! I can't squeeze everything into one chapter! Sorry if you were expecting more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a looong time!! To make up, here's a long chapter.**

XX

"Inter-dimensional pen-pals?" Shadow asked curiously as we walked through the woods. I was hoping he wouldn't harp on it. It was raining and I was already in a crabby mood.

"It's a long story," was all I managed to say. Suddenly, there was a beeping noise.

"Hmph," Shadow mumbled as he pulled out a silver walkie-talkie. Rouge's mechanical voice spoke out of it.

"Um… guys… I have a small problem," she mumbled guiltily.

"What?" Shadow snapped with slight irritation.

"I'm stuck in this stupid prison with the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow sighed in exasperation.

"Just… just stay there!" he snapped back before switching the walkie-talkie off. He closed his eyes as he continued to walk. It was only now that I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. I finally realized the fact that none of the characters in any game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series ever slept while they were on a mission. I felt kind of guilty at the same time. Right now, I was only worried about getting home safely and in one piece and yelling at Haruko for buying this game. People like Shadow had real problems they wanted to solve by completing these missions.

"Umm… Shadow…" I barely whispered.

"Hm?" he replied.

"When was the last time you slept?" Shadow closed his eyes.

"I can't even remember… but that would feel good right about now…" I took his hand.

"I swear, Shadow, I'll help you get through this… whatever it takes…"

"Do you even know what I want to accomplish?" Shadow looked at me seriously. A long moment of silence passed.

"Yes… you want… to avenge… Maria…" I could barely say the name, thinking of how Shadow felt, "right?" Shadow's expression softened as he stared at the ground.

"Yeah… something like that…" I squeezed his hand, causing him to look up at me in surprise.

"Well… the sooner we get this done… the sooner you can finally go to sleep…" I felt an empty pit in my stomach as I clearly remembered what happened in the game, but Shadow smirked.

"Well, if you put it that way. Now, you asked for a warning, and I'm giving it to you. I'm going to start running." I laughed.

"I'm not that helpless! It's just Chaos Control I'm worried about." Shadow threw me a playful smirk.

"Are you sure?" And, with that, Shadow took off at full speed, without giving me a chance to close my eyes.

"Hey… Shadow! Slow down!" Shadow's hand suddenly vibrated. To my surprise, he was laughing… laughing so hard that he was shaking. I soon found myself laughing too as we slowed to a halt.

"Not that helpless, huh?" he asked through laughs.

"Hey, that's not fair! You didn't even warn me that time!" Shadow's expression was now serious.

"All right, Keiko, now we need to get serious. If we don't hurry, this island will blow up with us on it." My eyes widened in fear as I quickly nodded. "I'll be running at full speed, so be careful." I sighed and nodded.

"You be careful too. There's a lot of water below us." Shadow shuddered.

"Don't remind me." Shadow took off again, grasping my hand tightly. Suddenly, there was a huge gap with a vine conveniently hanging.

"Careful," I warned him. "If you don't jump at the right angle, you'll miss the vine and we'll fall."

"All right…" Shadow ran and grabbed the vine. It violently shook as I grasped it too.

"Do you think it'll hold us both?"

"If it doesn't, we're screwed." The vine shook again and I felt a sinking sensation. I looked up, only to see the vine slowly snapping. I screamed.

"OHMYGODSHADOWTHEVINE'SGOINGTOSNAPWE'REGOINGTODIE!!"

"WHAT?!" I knew for a fact that Shadow wasn't asking me to repeat what I just said. I knew he feared the water just as much as Sonic.

"LOOK UP!!" Shadow looked up as if expecting to see a ghost.

"HOLY CRAP!!" The vine had now completely snapped, sending us plunging down into the water. The wind whooshed through my ears, through my hair. Within a few seconds, I got used to the falling. To my dismay, however, it wasn't the falling that was the worst part. It was the water. Shadow and I screamed as we hit the cold surface of the water. The game did a poor job of describing the water. It was freezing. Salty water filled my lungs as I flailed my arms, trying to swim back to the surface. I coughed the water out of my lungs.

"Shadow?" My throat burned as I spoke. Unfortunately, Shadow was nowhere to be found. "SHADOW?!" I frantically looked around. _Oh my god…_ I thought. _What if he drowned?_ I took a gulp of air and ducked my head under the surface. I looked through the water, desperate to find Shadow. It was hard to see, but I made out a black figure slowly sinking. "Shadow!" I tried to say, only to swallow a mouthful of salty water. I kicked my legs and moved my arms as fast as I could to reach Shadow. The idiot was not even making an effort to swim. "Hold on!" I grabbed his arm and tried to drag him up to the surface. What they say in physics about objects feeling lighter in water definitely did not apply here. Shadow felt as if he weighed a ton, maybe because I was so exhausted from all the swimming. Shadow felt like a boulder, trying to pull me down, but I kept swimming to the surface. As soon as I reached the surface, my arm tightly grasping Shadow's, I thrust him onto a floating log and threw my arms on it. It was only now that I realized that Shadow's eyes were closed. "Shadow?" I tried to say, but the water in my lungs made me cough. As soon as all the water was out, Shadow finally opened his eyes.

"Mar… Maria?" he mumbled.

"Shadow!" The salt burned my throat. "You're ok!"

"Keiko?!"

"You didn't think you died, did you? We're ok! We just need to find some way to make it back up." I looked up, only to see a large hill loom before us. My head swam just thinking about all the leg work it would take to get back up. Shadow looked at me, a serious look in his eyes.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly. I must have been dreaming when he said that. There is no way Shadow the Hedgehog could ever care that much.

"Fine…" I croaked in response. "My throat hurts though."

"You can swim?" Shadow asked, clearly amazed.

"If I couldn't, would you even be here?" My throat burned, forcing me to cough again. The log felt as if it would slip from under my arms. "We need to steer this log back to the shore… or, at least somewhere we can stand." I lifted my leg in an attempt to kick our way to the shore, but I couldn't support its weight. It fell back into the water with a plop. I sighed. "Sorry," I apologized.

"Don't worry," Shadow replied. "I just have to kick my feet, right? That should be easy, since we're holding onto a log. Just relax. We'll reach the shore soon."

"Thanks…"

"I guess we're even then. I saved your life, you saved mine. Thanks." I shut my eyes as Shadows feet propelled us forward. My body felt limp and weightless as the wind rushed through my ears. My eyes drooped shut as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

XX

**Sorry if it wasn't what you expected. I know there isn't much humor in this chapter. I'll try to update sooner next time. I know Shadow's a little OOC, so don't give me the "Shadow is OOC" crap. Don't forget to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Told you I'd update soon, didn't I? Anyway, I don't own Shadow the Hedgehog or any of the other characters for that matter. Enjoy!**

XX

I received an unfortunate wake-up call. The log I was hanging on to tipped in my direction, once again pushing me in the salty water. Once again, I swallowed a water bottle's worth of water, making my throat burn. On the bright side, it stopped raining. "Sorry!" I heard Shadow apologize.

"You better be," I replied darkly. "What was that for?!"

"I was just trying to get up on this vine!" I frantically looked around for the source of the voice. "Up here." I looked up, and Shadow was perfectly balancing on a fragile-looking vine. He offered me his hand, which I took gratefully, and he pulled me up. The vine I was sitting on was surprisingly strong.

"Whew… so far so good!" I heard another voice say. My head turned to the source of the voice, which happened to be Shadow's blue identical twin, A.K.A., Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Ugh, that blue hedgehog again of all places!" Shadow groaned exasperatedly. Sonic looked up at Shadow in triumph.

"I found you, faker!" he announced triumphantly.

"Faker?" Shadow mocked. "I think you're the fake one around here. You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Shadow jumped off the vine, causing it to shake violently, thus sending me back in the water. I swallowed another bottle's worth of water as I tried to pull myself to the platform in which I knew Sonic and Shadow were fighting. As soon as I was standing on solid land for the first time in what seemed like years, I was knocked backward by a certain blue someone who had inconveniently crashed into me.

"Hey!" I yelled as I shoved him off. "Stop fighting, both of you! It won't do you any good anyway!" Shadow stared at me, a look of utter shock on his face. I didn't expect any less, as this was the first bit of useful information I had given him. Sonic stared at Shadow, then back at me with helpless confusion. I sighed. "You'll have to work together some time or another."

"Who… are you?" Sonic asked me.

"Konnoe Keiko," I answered for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

"Well… you certainly seem sure about what's going to happen to us…"

"Maybe that's because she's from another world," Shadow suggested coldly. Leave it to Shadow to spill my secret out to all who could hear. "And whatever you or I do is logged into a video game. And she's played them before."

"Shadow!" I yelled at him. Sonic stared open-mouthed at me.

"Wow… so… what's going to happen to me? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, by the way."

"Not telling!" I told him hotly.

"Come on, just one teensy tiny little-"

"NOT TELLING!!" Who knew Sonic could be this annoying? Apparently, Shadow did. Shadow's walkie-talkie suddenly beeped.

"Shadow!" Eggman's mechanical voice suddenly said. "What are you doing?! Hurry up before that island blows up with you on it!" A look of shock crossed Shadow's face as he suddenly remembered.

"BLOWS UP?!" Sonic yelled with horror as he took off running at full speed. Shadow grabbed my hand and ran as fast as he could, grasping my hand tightly. For some reason, the speed didn't bother me. We finally crossed the forest and jumped into some kind of cell. Rouge was sitting inside, surrounded by three Chaos Emeralds, a guilty expression on her face. Her face suddenly lit up as she saw Shadow, who closed his eyes and quickly opened them again. Then he grabbed Rouge, who had already snatched the Chaos Emeralds.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!" he yelled with more vigor than usual. My head was spinning and my throat was burning, but I didn't care. We literally had less than a second to spare.

XX

**I know this chapter wasn't nearly as long as the last one, but deal with it! And don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As you kind reviewers asked for a quick update, I give you a quick update.**

XX

My head was spinning as I slumped to my knees on the floor of the ARK, gasping for breath. Rouge eyed me worriedly. "You ok?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine…" I answered faintly. "Just dizzy."

"You don't like Chaos Control that much, do you?"

"Not really." Rouge chuckled.

"Hey Shadow!" Shadow didn't answer as he stared out into the stars. "Shadow?" Shadow shut his eyes pensively.

"Maria…" he mumbled.

"Hey, why so melancholy?" Shadow suddenly snapped back into reality.

"What?"

"Why so melancholy? How unlike you, Shadow, to come rescue me. But, I have to admit, your Chaos Control sure comes in handy!" Shadow looked from Rouge to me then back to Rouge again.

"Hmph. I didn't come to save you. I did it for the Chaos Emeralds."

"Sure you did," I replied sarcastically. Fortunately for him, he missed the sarcasm. Eggman suddenly burst into the room.

"All right! Everything's ready!"

"Are you sure?" Rouge asked worriedly. "We only have six of the seven Chaos Emeralds, you know."

"That's more than enough!" Shadow snapped back impatiently. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!" Shadow turned his attention to me. "Come, Keiko. I know you've already seen this, but you might want to see it again." I nodded as I cautiously stood up and stumbled over to him. "Do you know your way around the ARK?" I shook my head. Shadow flashed a rare smile at me and took my hand. "I'll show you around sometime… after all this is over, if you have some time to spare before you return to your world."

"Thanks Shadow…"

"Sorry I didn't warn you about the Chaos Control." My eyes widened in shock. He was already going through so much and bearing so much pain on his own; the last thing I wanted was for Shadow to worry about me, of all people.

"Forget about that!" I snapped back angrily. "I don't care! Besides, I'm getting used to the Chaos Control." Shadow cocked a suspicious eyebrow at me. "Honest! I really don't feel that dizzy when you do it anymore!" I was lying through my teeth. I knew that for a fact. I just wish Shadow didn't.

XX

**I know this chapter was unusually short compared to the others, but the next chapter's going to be longer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm just going to skip the whole world-domination speech thingy. I'm too lazy to type it out. Anyway, here's a **_**longer**_** chapter. Enjoy!**

XX

Eggman slammed his fist on the table angrily. The whole world-domination speech thing had gone exactly according to the plan. I don't know why he was so mad. "Just let it go, you big baby!" I exclaimed. I was really irritated at the moment. One, because Shadow was wasting _all_ his time worrying about me (which was the last thing I wanted at the moment); two, because Rouge was filing her long nails when we _should_ have been doing something more important; three, because Eggman was making such a fuss for no good reason. "Everything went according to the plan, didn't it? So what's the problem?"

"We still need the last Chaos Emerald," Shadow answered for him pensively. What was with him these days, always so thoughtful all of a sudden?

"I know _that_, but can't we just do the whole thing with six? I mean, it worked when we blasted off half the moon, but-"

"It only blasted off _half_ the moon. At its full power, it can destroy the whole moon."

"That… that's not the point! All I'm saying is-"

"Hey, look at this!" Rouge intervened as she swiftly pulled out what seemed to be a newspaper.

"Let me see that!" Eggman snatched the newspaper from Rouge. "Hmm… a young fox was awarded with a Chaos Emerald for saving the city…"

"Let me guess," I snapped sarcastically. "You want to steal it from him?"

"Exactly," Eggman replied.

"Well, then I'm going with Rouge. I've had enough adventure for a lifetime."

"Oh, like what?" Rouge asked.

"Umm… let me see…" I paused dramatically for effect. "Shadow and I were swinging it on a vine when it snapped, sending us into this freezing cold salty water. Shadow almost drowned, and we only had a log for support. Then, we met this _annoying_ blue hedgehog that wanted to know about his future. Thankfully I was saved by the notice that the island was about to blow up. Then we escaped with less than a second to spare. Good enough?" I looked at Shadow, whose face was red. Rouge and Eggman stared at me.

"That's it," Rouge said, pulling me swiftly behind her. "You're coming with me." Shadow shrugged.

"I agree," he agreed. "You should go with Rouge. Besides, you don't really want another near-death experience, do you?" I shook my head. "Have you ever been in a car before, because you two will only have to track down the fox."

"Of _course_ I've been in a car! Can I drive?"

"Do you have a license?" Rouge asked, smirking. I shook my head sadly. "All right then. I'll drive." I sighed.

"Fine, fine… I can't wait until I'm fifteen. Then I can finally get my license."

"How old are you?" Eggman asked.

"Fourteen."

"Only fourteen?!" Rouge asked. I nodded. "We're going to be driving pretty fast. I hope that's ok with you."

"It can't be much worse than Shadow… Once you experience speed like that, you'll never look at a car the same way again." Shadow chuckled softly so only I could hear.

"All right then, let's go!" Rouge shouted.

"Follow me," Shadow suggested as he grabbed my arm. Rouge followed obediently without question. Shadow led us to a room with several glass dome-like things and large keypads. "Both of you, get in." Shadow pressed a button on one of the keypad, causing a dome to rise into the air.

"Wh-what's it going to do?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry, this capsule will only send you back to Earth. Believe me; it'll be over before you know it." I nodded as I followed Rouge into the capsule. Shadow pressed another button, causing the capsule to fall over us. "Be careful," Shadow advised us. His voice was barely a mumble against the glass of the capsule. He then addressed Rouge. "Take care of her. If anything happens-"

"Nothing's going to happen," Rouge assured, "except us tracking down the fox boy."

"Very well, then. Good luck." Shadow pressed another button. This one caused the capsule to fall through the floor, sending us falling at a high velocity toward Earth. Rouge screamed at the top of her lungs, but this was nothing compared to the fall I experienced at the White Jungle. It wasn't long before I could barely feel the sinking. Finally, we reached the ground. Rouge kicked the capsule, causing it to shatter, and pulled out a pair of keys.

"Get on my back," she ordered, and I obeyed. "Careful with the wings."

"Wings?" It was only now that I remembered that Rouge was a bat. I finally realized her intention: we were going to fly to her car. "Oh… all right…" Rouge spread her purple wings and took off, while I grasped her body tightly.

"Hey, no need to grip me so hard! You'll be fine!" I nodded as I loosened my grip. Finally, we landed in front of a white car with purple stripes at the side. Rouge opened the door to the passenger seat, motioning for me to get in. I sat down on the purple velvet seat. This felt good compared to the other surfaces I had recently sat on: the back of a hedgehog that was a head shorter than me, a hard, skinny windowsill, a vine, a hard metal table-like thing, and the back of a bat that was, yet again, a head shorter than me. Rouge got into the front seat, put the key in the ignition, and started driving. "Fasten your seatbelt!" I pulled the purple seat belt down. For the first time in who-knows-how-long, I felt… normal… It felt as if I was just riding in the passenger seat of an ordinary car with one of my friends. 

However, this car was far from ordinary, as Rouge hit the gas pedal as fast as she could to reach her destination, whatever it was. I looked worriedly at the speedometer, which was nearing a hundred.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled. "Slow down!"

"I told you I'd be going fast, didn't I?"

"Are you kidding?! You're going to hit something!"

"Oh, like this?" Rouge swerved as she rammed into an innocent car, sending it flying off the bridge we were on.

"Rouge!"

"I'll be careful not to hit anyone."

"You better be…" The speedometer was now reaching two hundred, but the speed didn't seem to bother me. I finally realized that Shadow had been running much faster than this, even if he wasn't running at full speed. After a few minutes (literally), a familiar blue airplane was nearing sight, but Rouge didn't seem to notice. "Rouge, look!" Rouge averted her attention from the road to the airplane. I looked down, as a large gap entered sight. "ROUGEWHATAREYOUDOING?!" I exclaimed all in one breath. "BREAK!!" Rouge slammed the breaks just in time, but the car slid forward, despite the force of the breaks. I felt my hand involuntarily go to the seatbelt. I took off the seatbelt, as if I wanted to jump out of the moving car. I regretted not jumping as we skidded forward. We didn't stop as we slid forward into the gap. Rouge and I screamed at the top of our lungs as the car skidded toward our doom. Finally, the car stopped so that half the car was on the road and the other half was leaning forward toward the dangerous water below us. It was only now that I realized that I forgot to lock my door. The door opened automatically, sending me outside. I hung onto the door with all the strength I could muster.

"KEIKO!!" Rouge screeched. My hand slipped from the door as I started to fall. Fortunately, I felt something sweaty grab my already sweaty hand. "HOLD ON!!" Unfortunately, I started sinking. I felt Rouge grip my hand more tightly, but I kept sinking. "DON'T YOU DARE LET GO!!"

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" I yelled back. "YOUR HAND'S ALL SWEATY!!"

"WELL SO IS YOURS!!" I screamed as I started to fall. I finally realized that there was no hope for me.

"Don't tell Shadow…" I barely whispered as my hand involuntarily slipped out of Rouge's.

"KEIKO!!" Rouge's figure grew smaller and smaller as her screams grew fainter and fainter as I fell. I finally hit the ice cold water waiting patiently below. This water was much colder than the water in the White Jungle, and much saltier. I flailed my arms helplessly, but the current pushed me under the bridge. My hands and legs grew tired as my desperate flails grew weaker and weaker. I suddenly heard Shadow's voice fill my head.

"Don't you dare give up," he warned.

_What do you expect me to do?_ I thought. _I can't fight against the current. It's way too strong to swim._ I suddenly felt my head sink under the surface of the water. I held my breath as I struggled to get 

back to the surface. Unfortunately, a loose rock pummeled me in the stomach. I opened my mouth as I tried to suck in air, but I only managed to swallow salt water in the process. My mind started to go fuzzy as I started to sink.

"No!" I heard Shadow shout. "Keep swimming!"

_I can't…_ These were my last thoughts as everything went black.

XX

**Thanks for all the reviews! As you wanted, I give you the longest chapter in the entire fic so far… fine, **_**second**_** longest in the entire fic.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Most of you reviewers asked for a quick update. Well, here it is! Enjoy, and don't forget to review! 'Cause a lot of you are.**

XX

I felt something pounding hard on my back and salt water gushing out of my mouth in buckets. "Damn, she's not breathing!" I heard a gruff, anxious voice yell. Water flowed out of my mouth with each pound.

"Look Tails," I heard a familiar voice say calmly. "I don't know why you saved her. After all, she's working with that black hedgehog. Maybe she's working with Eggman too!" Yet another voice spoke up. By the sound of this voice, its owner was young, probably hadn't even gone through adolescence yet.

"I saw her fall. She seemed to be travelling with this bat girl." I heard the same gruff voice from before growl.

"She was with that bat girl?!"

"Jeez, Knuckles, relax! I saw her drift under the bridge! From the bat girl's point of view, it would seem as if she drowned. Besides, she saved Amy from Eggman. It was the least I could do in return." I felt a harder pound on my back as more water flowed from my mouth. I swallowed involuntarily, gulping down some salt water. I coughed as the salt burned my throat.

"Hey, look!" I heard the gruff voice exclaim. "It looks like she's coming around!" I pushed myself from the grounds, but my arms couldn't support my body's weight. I collapsed, only to be caught by a pair of red arms. It was only now that I realized that I was lying on my stomach, as I was turned around so I rested in the arms on my back. I opened my eyes wearily. My vision was blurred and my mind felt fuzzy, but I could clearly make out three figures: a red echidna, a yellow fox, and a blue hedgehog.

"Hey!" the fox exclaimed. "You ok?" I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded.

"Come to stab us in the back again?" the blue hedgehog asked sarcastically. This was unmistakably Sonic.

"Sonic!" the echidna yelled. "I know she works with Eggman, but sheesh! At least let her wake up first!"

"When did I ever stab you in the back?" I finally found my voice, and it hurt. I coughed as sears of pain spread from the salt in the throat. The echidna, probably Knuckles, picked me up effortlessly and propped me up against a wall. It was cold… very cold… I hugged my knees as I shivered.

"Hey, take it easy!" he ordered. "I'm Knuckles, by the way."

"You escaped the exploding island with the black hedgehog! You might have even planted the bombs on it!" I stared at the floor guiltily as Sonic's words stung like the salt in my throat. "I bet you were the one that blasted off half the moon too! Do you honestly expect us to trust you?! Tails shouldn't have even saved you in the first place!" I hugged my knees tighter and shivered.

"Shut up, Sonic!" Knuckles yelled angrily. "Didn't you hear Tails?! She saved Amy, didn't she?! She can't be that bad!"

"I still don't trust her…"

"I didn't save Amy," I croaked. Stinging pain ran through my throat, forcing me to cough again. Sonic cocked a suspicious eyebrow at me. "I knew Tails was on his way, and I sort of stalled until he got there…"

"How did you know I was coming?" Tails asked in wonder.

"I saw your plane on the horizon," I answered hoarsely. My throat burned.

"And, she's from another world where she knows everything we did, we're doing, or we're going to do," Sonic finished. "She won't even tell me my future…"

"I won't tell _anybody_ their future."

"Whatever!"

"But still," Tails continued. "That's equivalent to saving Amy. Thanks for that, by the way. What was your story?"

"Inter-dimensional pen pals," I answered. "I know it sounds stupid, but that was all I had. I managed to stall Eggman without getting suspicious. Shadow was suspicious, though."

"Is Shadow that black hedgehog?" Sonic asked. I nodded. "Do you know where he is right now?" I shook my head.

"All I know is that he and Rouge are trying to steal Tails' Chaos Emerald." Tails' face was surprisingly calm.

"I know that," he replied. "It's only natural. Besides, I can keep him busy."

"I was with Rouge when she was trying to follow you. There was this huge gap in the middle of the road. She saw you, and I tried to tell her to brake. She did, but the car didn't stop. I wanted to jump out of it, but I decided against it at the last minute, and I forgot to re-fasten my seatbelt. Then I fell out of the car while we were half way off the road."

"Well, at least you're ok," Tails said hopefully. I smiled at his hopeful remark. It felt good being around someone who wasn't always depressed and emo. But, then again, Shadow wasn't _always _depressed and emo, and I still needed to find him. I suddenly jumped up.

"Oh my god, Shadow!" I yelled.

"Hey, calm down!" Knuckles ordered as he pushed me back into the sitting position. It was night time in the same city where I met Shadow, and I was soaked. "What about him?"

"I need to find him!"

"Not until you help us!" Sonic demanded adamantly. "Tell you what, you help us, like maybe you can tell us what to do, since you already know what's going to happen to us, and we'll help you find Shadow."

"Eggman's fine too… even though he _is_ a big baby that always makes a fuss over nothing."

"You know, I totally agree," Sonic says, patting me gently on the shoulder. I smiled at him. "So is it a deal?" I nodded. Sonic chuckled. "Great! We better find you some dry clothes though. You'll catch a cold." I laughed weakly.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll catch a cold. I'm totally fine…" I coughed again, to which Sonic sighed. _What was with all these hedgehogs with the obsession with sighing?!_ "So… where are you headed?"

"To Eggman's lair. We traced the energy of the Chaos Emeralds coming from somewhere on the ARK, and the only way to get there is from Eggman's lair."

"Eggman's lair?" Sonic nodded. "I just know that's somewhere in the desert. I don't know where, though. I _do_ know there's a room in there that has a rocket that can transport you to the ARK, but I don't know where. You might want to be careful. I think Eggman's expecting you."

"Finally! You finally told us something about our future!"

"Yeah, but that's not _your_ future. It's Eggman's."

"_What_?!"

XX

**Kekeke… you thought I was going to kill Keiko, did you? HA HA! YOU WERE WRONG! Don't forget to review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Since it's Memorial Day weekend, I'll be doing a **_**lot**_** of quick updates, but after that, I might update slower, just so you know. Anyway, enjoy!**

XX

Travelling with Sonic made playing video games with Haru heavenly. True, he ran as fast as Shadow and couldn't do Chaos Control, but the blue hedgehog was _extremely_ impatient (Shadow helped me work on _my_ patience on the ARK). Besides, the damn hedgehog was _so freaking annoying_!

Flashback:

_"Keiko, HURRY UP!" Sonic yelled impatiently while I was in the dressing room of a random mall. The long-sleeved t-shirt and pants were pretty loose on me. Sonic groaned outside as I combed through my damp hair and put on a headband. "How long does it take a girl to change?!"_

_"Geez Sonic, BE PATIENT!" I yelled at him._

_"You know, that's not something I'm very good at."_

_"What, patience?" I quoted. Shadow's words echoed in my mind. "Well what perfect timing! You can work on your virtue of patience!" It felt good repeating what Shadow said to Sonic. "Besides, these clothes are too loose for me."_

_"Just wear a belt or something!" _

_"The pants are fine, it's just the shirt-"_

_"Forget the shirt! If the pants are in place, then it's all right! Now don't make me jump over that door and drag you out of there!" I finally opened the door, only to find Sonic tapping his foot impatiently._

End Flashback.

On the bright side, it felt good travelling with people who were always hopeful about what would happen. I certainly wasn't… I knew exactly what was going to happen and was dreading it from the moment I got sucked in. "Hey, why the long face?" Sonic asked me as we ran (more like he ran and pulled me with him).

"It's just…" I started. I decided to tell him the truth. "Something I know that's going to happen in the future."

"Care to tell me about it?" I wasn't planning on telling him the _whole_ truth, though.

"Nice try."

"Hey Sonic!" Knuckles called. "Wait up!" Sonic laughed.

"Would you prefer running with me or riding on Knuckles' back?" he asked casually.

"Knuckles' back," I answered. We were in the middle of the desert, and it was HOT.

"All right then." Sonic stopped running. "Hey Knuckles! Think you can give Keiko a ride?"

"Sure thing!" Knuckles lifted me up and effortlessly tossed me on his back as he ran. Finally, we reached a pyramid-like structure. Knuckles let me climb down from his back. "Keiko, why don't you 

travel with Sonic?" he suggested. "He's like an Eggman-magnet. Wherever Eggman goes, he goes. Besides, you want to find him right? And I think Sonic will need some help navigating the base." I sighed. My piggyback days were over.

"All right," I gave in. "Sonic's going to need as much help as he can get!"

"Hey!" Sonic shouted.

"Scream louder, so Eggman can hear us," I told him sarcastically.

"What?!" Sonic jumped back in surprise, obviously missing the sarcasm.

"Sarcasm, geez." Sonic sighed in exasperation.

"All right, Tails, you think you can help us find a way in?"

"Sure thing, Sonic!" Tails agreed. Of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, I enjoyed being with Tails the most. With him, it was as if everything would go smoothly as planned, even though I knew it wouldn't. Within a few minutes, Tails returned. "Sonic, Keiko, go through that door," he said, gesturing toward a hole in a wall. "You can get to the center where there's a rocket which takes you to the ARK. Knuckles and I will make our way to it another way.

"Great. Thanks Tails." The next thing I knew, a pair of arms were hugging Sonic… the same pink arms that were hugging Shadow. "Amy!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh Sonic, I never thought I'd find you!"

"Amy, let go!" Amy finally released her grip on Sonic when she noticed me.

"Hey…" she muttered. "Aren't you that girl that stalled Eggman so I could get away?" I nodded slowly, wondering how Amy could possibly remember me. "Oh, thanks for that!"

"Amy, go with Tails and Knuckles. Keiko, let's go."

"Wait, why does she get to go with you?"

"Because she needs to find the black hedgehog or Eggman."

"Wait, you're working for them? Whose side are you on?!"

"I'm not on anyone's side!" I yelled angrily. "I just want to find Shadow or Eggman so we can get this whole thing over with!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sonic asked as he grabbed my hand, ready to run. "Let's go!"

XX

**I added more humor in this chapter, since there isn't much in the others. Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again, I am too lazy to type in the whole thing. I'm just going to skip the whole level thing and move straight to the cut scene. Enjoy!**

XX

I screamed as Sonic quickly pulled me to the shutting door. We were in a room with a round ring-like platform. All below us was sand. _Finally_, I thought. _I hope Shadow and Eggman don't think I'm dead!_ Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were right behind us. Suddenly, a familiar red contraption walked into the room.

"Nice try, Sonic," Dr. Eggman said. Sonic took a fighting stance in front of me. A large sphinx-like thing rose up from the sand below us. My eyes widened in horror and fear. It was the Egg Golem. "Finish them," he ordered the Egg Golem, which nodded curtly before turning its attention toward Sonic. I shoved Sonic out of the way as I tried to follow Eggman.

"Dr. Eggman!" I called as I ran up to him. I could have sworn I felt my body move faster than it would in the normal world. When he turned around to look at me, he wore a look of utter shock and confusion on his face.

"Keiko?" he asked disbelievingly. He stepped up to me and examined my face, as if to see if it wasn't some ghost. "Is that really you?"

"No, it's the boogie man," I replied sarcastically. "Of course it's me!"

"But… how can you be alive?" I knew I had it coming. "Rouge said you fell… and drowned… Shadow was worried sick." Well there's something you don't see every day.

"I drifted under the bridge… and then Tails saved me. I don't know how, but he did." Eggman and I were walking through a long hallway. Sonic and the others were way behind us. "Where's Shadow?"

"In the portal room. He'll definitely be surprised to see you." I nodded in thanks as I ran into the room Eggman pointed to. A familiar black hedgehog stood in front of a large machine. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed.

"Shadow?" I called. Shadow turned around and stared at me with utter shock and confusion.

"Keiko?" Great… he thought I was dead too. "Why… but how…"

"You thought I was dead, didn't you?" Shadow merely nodded. I sighed and shook my head. The sighing hedgehogs had a bad influence on me.

"Rouge… just jumped to the wrong conclusion, that's all. I _did_ fall, though." Shadow shuddered, another rare trait.

"Don't remind me. You were travelling with that blue hedgehog, weren't you?" I nodded.

"I didn't have any other choice. Besides, he said he'd help me find you if I helped him." Shadow jumped back in surprise.

"Whose side are you on anyway?!" I sighed and shook my head.



"I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just trying to get the game to flow, even if it means helping out Sonic." Shadow mimicked me by sighing and shaking his head.

"Fine, then." Suddenly Eggman's robotic contraption marched right into the room. About time.

"Finally, I'm rid of that pesky hedgehog," he grumbled. I smiled slightly in response. "I'm headed to the ARK now. Shadow, Keiko, if anything happens to me, I want you two to finish the job." I stared at the ground. Nothing would happen to Eggman, I knew that for a fact. My eyes slowly moved toward Shadow, as I wondered if there was any way to alter the ending of the game without being trapped in it forever. If I could save Shadow, a few future games probably would not even be there. This would disrupt the delicate balance between the video game world and the real world. I really did want to save Shadow though… sometimes more than I wanted to return home…

XX

**Sorry for yet another short chapter… I just thought the best ending for a chapter would be Keiko battling with her desire to save Shadow and her need to return home. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! Quicker update! Longer chapter this time, I promise. Again, I skipped most of the levels… besides, it's mostly from Shadow's point of view, not Rouge's or Eggman's. Anyway, enjoy!**

XX

Shadow stood facing the Eclipse Cannon. I knew for sure that I wasn't psychic, but I was sure something involving Maria was going on in Shadow's head. I hugged my knees as I sat on the floor, debating on whether to stop Shadow from activating the Eclipse Cannon to stop the flow of the video games or to just let the story unfold, as I had been doing ever since I got sucked in. Suddenly, the obvious noise of footsteps echoed through the halls of the ARK. I immediately looked up to see who it was. Rouge stood at the door, talking on a small silver cell phone. "Buh-bye," she said into it before hanging up. Suddenly, she gasped at the sight of Shadow.

"So, you work for the president?" he asked cockily.

"Well…" she replied.

"I knew you were up to no good!" Rouge scoffed.

"Whatever… my work's done anyway…" Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Rouge then pulled out what appeared to be a newspaper.

"Behold," she said dramatically. "The research project on the Ultimate Life Form! According to my research, the real Ultimate Life Form died fifty years ago on the ARK. If that's true, then who or what is standing in front of me?" Rouge smirked in triumph. That was it; she pulled my last straw.

"Oh just give it a rest, Rouge!" I yelled at her. Rouge stared at me with a look of utter shock and confusion on her face. Just what I needed: someone else thinking I was dead!

"Keiko?" she whispered. "How can you be alive? You… fell…" I sighed and shook my head. I could have sworn I saw Shadow smile.

"I did… I just… survived… that's all…" Rouge nodded her head in satisfaction as she continued to torment Shadow. How could she be so cruel to him just hours before… it… happened? "Rouge, SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screeched. Shadow and Rouge stared at me with utter shock and confusion on their faces… more than when they saw me right after they proclaimed me dead. "How can you be so cruel to him?!" The laws of courtesy implying that it was impolite to point applied as much as the laws of physics. I pointed my finger at Rouge and continued my rant. "How can you say such things before…" I barely managed to stop myself.

"Before… what?" Shadow asked. I shook my head frantically.

"Never mind!" Suddenly, Shadow's walkie-talkie beeped.

"Shadow!" Eggman's mechanical voice rang out. "We have some intruders on the ARK. Finish them."

_Oh no…_ I thought. _Why is time passing so quickly?! Why does the end have to come so fast?!_ My thoughts were interrupted as Shadow called my name, apparently for the third time in a row.



"Keiko, do you want to travel with me or Rouge? If you travel with me, you can help me ward off the invaders in the ARK. If you go with Rouge, you… just sit here… and keep watch on Rouge." This was definitely a difficult decision. If I couldn't alter the end of this video game, I wanted to spend as much time with Shadow as possible before… it… happened. If I could alter the end, I wouldn't want to have another near-death experience. A hard knot formed in my throat as I finally made my decision, or so I thought.

"I'll go with you, Shadow," I told him shakily.

"What happened to 'I've had enough adventure for a lifetime'?" I shrugged in what I hoped seemed like a casual way.

"Well…" I decided to tell part of the truth. "The end of the game is approaching… and… well… I might not get sucked in again… so… I want to have a little end-of-the-game adventure… you know what I mean…" Shadow sighed.

"Very well." Shadow then addressed Rouge. "Stay out of trouble."

"Whatever," she replied as she began to file her nails idly, completely pissing me off. Shadow then grabbed my hand as he ran out of the room containing the Eclipse Cannon and outside the ARK. My eyes widened in horror as I saw nothing but a black void scattered with stars. It was only now that I realized that I could still breathe, even with no oxygen.

"You scared?" Shadow asked. "Do you want to stay with Rouge?" I swallowed hard and shook my head.

"Of course not! I'm fine! It's just… it's just a really long fall if we do… fall…" Shadow chuckled.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." I smiled as Shadow jumped on a glowing blue rail, mysteriously suspended in space. Over the next few minutes, Shadow and I had crossed various moving platforms and glowing rails, all mysteriously suspended in space. Finally, we reached yet another room in the ARK with a magnificent view of the Earth. What appeared to be a capsule suddenly exploded near the Earth's atmosphere. "Hmph," Shadow mumbled. "Guess he really was a fake after all." I didn't need Shadow to tell me the word "fake" to know who he was talking about. That capsule that exploded was none other than Sonic's capsule. Right about now, Tails would be attacking Eggman and Amy would be bawling her eyes out. Sonic, on the other hand, would be somewhere with Knuckles, holding the last Chaos Emerald needed to activate the Eclipse Cannon. Instead of worrying about Sonic, I panicked about how much time was left until the last story… and how much time Shadow had left…

XX

**There we go! Longer chapter, see? Yes, I know I rushed through the level. Yes, I know the humorous air has been replaced with the whole "You're going to die" air. I thought I might add my confusion at how a bunch of platforms and rails were mysteriously suspended in space. Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The end is near! –dramatic music- Anyway, the fic is almost over! And YAY! OVER 50 REVIEWS! Thanks for the reviews!**

XX

Shadow faced a random window on the ARK. One glance would force you to assume that he was actually looking out. However, if you looked closely, you could clearly see that his eyes were closed. I suddenly heard footsteps in the hall. I looked back in alarm as I saw a familiar blue hedgehog walking. "You never fail to surprise me, blue hedgehog," Shadow said quietly. "I thought that capsule exploded with you in it." Sonic smirked.

"What can I say?" he asked playfully. "I die hard." Sonic broke into a run as Shadow left me behind to follow him.

"But," Shadow began. I ran to try to catch up with him. I could tell that Shadow and Sonic were only jogging, but I had to sprint to keep up with them. "I can't let you live. Your adventuring days are coming to an end!" Shadow and Sonic were sprinting now, leaving me in the dust.

"Shadow!" I shouted. "Sonic! Wait up!" I knew they couldn't hear me, so I didn't waste my breath. The two hedgehogs had completely disappeared from view by now. "Shadow!" It was hopeless. There was absolutely no possible way I could catch up to him now… unless… _Would it work?_ I thought. _Could I do it without a Chaos Emerald and without getting dizzy?_ I now knew what I had to do to catch up. I stopped running as I took a deep breath. _This better work! _I thought desperately as I pictured a long blue platform with two hedgehogs running on it. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I was instantly transported to a familiar black void, but I didn't get dizzy like before. The next thing I knew, my feet touched solid ground. I took a deep breath, realizing that I wasn't dizzy like before. _I can't believe it worked_, I thought. I didn't have any time to celebrate, though, as a black blur flew past me, followed by a blue blur. _Wait… was that…?_ I regained my footing on the ground as I started running. "SHADOW! SONIC! SLOW DOWN! WAIT UP!" Neither of them listened. To my dismay, the platform I was on had started sinking. Unlike last time, I knew there was no one to save me. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted just as the platform started to fall towards the infinite black void. I was once again placed on a stable blue platform. This time, however, I stopped Shadow before he could fly past me. "Hold it right there, Shadow the hedgehog!" I stuck my arms, causing Shadow to trip over them. I stepped out of the way just in time to watch Sonic trip over Shadow.

"KEIKO!!" they shouted simultaneously. I smirked.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Wait a minute," Sonic said as he pulled himself to his feet. "How'd you get here so fast?" Shadow's eyes widened in shock as he stared at me.

"Since you guys ditched me," I began dramatically. Shadow and Sonic blinked simultaneously. "I decided to try out the Chaos Control."

"You _what_?!" Sonic and Shadow burst out simultaneously.

"Without a Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked. I nodded.

"But… how?" Shadow asked. I sighed as I began my explanation.

"I don't see any Chaos Emeralds on _you_, either, Shadow. Besides, I was just experimenting, and it worked. Now let's not harp on my unnatural ability to perform the Chaos Control without getting dizzy or without a Chaos Emerald. We have more important things to worry about now." Right on cue, the platform we were standing on started to collapse. Sonic and Shadow tried to run for the next platform, but I grabbed their quills to stop them. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted as I was instantly transported with Sonic and Shadow to the black void. The next thing I knew, I was on the ARK.

"Whoa…" Sonic mumbled as he stared at me.

"I've got to admit, that's pretty good," Shadow told me. I smiled back at him. Suddenly, the floor began to shake violently. _Oh my god_, I thought. _Not now…_ Knuckles suddenly ran in.

"What's that…" he asked. "That vibration?" Rouge suddenly dropped down from the ceiling. "You…" Knuckles accused her. "What are you doing here?!" Rouge's expression was grim.

"It's all over for us…" she told us quietly. "I've just received word from my boss that the ARK is moving toward the Earth at an incredible velocity. It… could impact Earth…" I didn't let the rest of the script run through.

"NOT NOW!!" I screamed as I covered my ears. I didn't want to listen. The end was near, and I had to stop it.

"Keiko…" Shadow whispered in my ear as he pulled me out the door into a random room in the ARK. I felt a hard knot in my throat… something I couldn't overcome. Tears began stinging my eyes, but I couldn't cry in front of anyone… not even Shadow… "Keiko, what's going to happen?" Shadow asked me with a serious look on his face.

"I…" I tried to keep my voice from wavering. "I'm not telling you! I'll just let it unfold for you… just like I've been doing all along!" Sonic and the rest would be making their way to the Eclipse Cannon's core by now. Shadow threw me a serious look.

"You seem worried about something that might happen to us. Will the ARK actually reach Earth? Please tell me, Keiko." I sighed as I swallowed to keep the tears from falling.

"No…" Shadow sighed in exasperation. "Sonic… and the others… will succeed… The ARK won't come anywhere near Earth…" It hurt to say this. I was indirectly implying that something was about to happen to Shadow… Thankfully, he didn't see it. Shadow looked outside the window at the unnaturally blue Earth. I heard the door open behind us. "Just… just try not to imply that I told you anything," I whispered in his ear as the door closed. _Already?_ I thought as Amy entered the room in the ARK.

XX

**Dun dun DUN! Will Amy manage to convince Shadow to help out with Keiko's objections? Will Keiko's objections talk Shadow out of helping Sonic and the others? Find out in… THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hooray for quick updates! Anyway, I know this is probably the most emotional part in the entire game. Tell me if I ruin it with Keiko's interference. **

XX

"Shadow, we need you!" Amy yelled as she ran toward us. Shadow stared out the window. "Please help us!" I wanted Shadow to be labeled as a _good_ character by helping everybody… as much as I wanted him to live.

"It's all going according to plan," Shadow replied coolly. "There's no reason to help them. Besides, there's no way to save anyone." What was with all this sudden pessimism?

"There has to be!" Amy replied.

"There is!" I shouted at him. "Didn't Maria—" Amy cut me off.

"I know that people fight over the most trivial things," Amy continued. "Some people may be selfish like the professor said… but they're basically good. If they try their best and never give up on their wishes… they always have a reason to be happy. That's why you should help them out… saving them is a _good_ thing!" The tears returned as the sad truth spilled out.

"That doesn't mean you have to go, though," I whispered quietly. Amy glared at me.

"Shadow, I beg you!" she continued. "Please do it for them. Give them a chance!" _Don't listen to her!_ I desperately thought, but it was no use. Amy had triggered the memory which would convince Shadow to help out Sonic. Shadow closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

"That's what I've promised her and I must keep that promise," he told Amy. "That's what Maria wished for."

"Shadow?" Amy mumbled in a confused way.

"I've got to go now!" Shadow replied. "I have to keep my promise to Maria… and you…" I could have sworn I saw a look of triumph on Amy's face.

"Shadow…" I called. "Wait!" A hard knot formed in my throat. Shadow turned around to face me. "Don't go!"

"I have to, Keiko," he replied. "I have to help them. Besides, weren't you about to remind me of Maria's wish?"

"I know… but…"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't go." I stared at the floor. The tears were just threatening to fall. I couldn't tell Shadow he would die… I couldn't tell him his future… after all those days of "I'll just let it unfold for you."

"Well?" Shadow asked impatiently. "If you don't have a reason then I don't see why I should—" I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears spilled out of my eyes as I told him the sad, sorry truth.

"You're going to die!" Amy put her hands over her mouth while Shadow just blinked.

"I…" he started. "I don't believe you!" I stared at the floor as tears continued flowing out of my eyes.

"It's true…" Shadow stared at me for a few seconds.

"Keiko… is that why you've been acting so strange all of a sudden?" I nodded. Shadow stared at the floor. "So that was it… so?" I looked up at him in shock.

"'So'? '_So_'? Is that all you can say? You're going to fall from the ARK all the way to Earth and all you can say is 'so'?" Shadow sighed.

"Look, I'm not afraid of death. Even if I do die, it will be for a good cause. I'm still going." Shadow started walking out the door. I stared at the floor as I moved to my last resort.

"Then… then let me come with you." Shadow stopped walking and looked back at me in surprise.

"No! It's too dangerous!"

"Look who's talking… I don't care. You'll have to send me back to Earth in a capsule to stop me!" Shadow sighed again. He obviously didn't have enough time to put me in a capsule to send to Earth.

"Fine…" he finally agreed. "You can come." I smiled in satisfaction as Shadow grabbed my hand and ran out of the abandoned lab.

XX

**Well, Keiko blew her top and told Shadow the truth. Sorry if you wanted Shadow to be saved! Anyways, don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**-sigh- WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND NOT REVIEWING?! I'm starting to get fewer reviews than before soooooo… PLEASE REVIEW! Anyway, enjoy!**

XX

Shadow was running at full speed as we made our way to the cannon's core. The inside was… well… _huge_. I have no other way to describe it. A strange yellow liquid ran through several channels. At the end of the long hall, there was a strange shrine-like structure. Two bulging silver flower-like things were at the top. I could clearly make out the tiny figures of Sonic and Knuckles staring at the structure with awe. Suddenly, a large red lizard-like thing without arms landed in a small circle of nothing but the yellow liquid. "Could this be the prototype that was supposed to be encapsulated?" I heard Knuckles whisper. Shadow took my hand and rushed forward.

"Leave this one to me," he said simply, pulling me behind him.

"Shadow…" Sonic mumbled. Shadow suddenly turned back to face Sonic and Knuckles.

"I'll take care of this while you go and get the Chaos Emeralds!" he shouted at them as he turned to face the Biolizard. The Biolizard was huge… easily two the three miles tall. It glared at Shadow for a minute before turning its attention toward me. I tried hiding behind Shadow, but, being much shorter than the Biolizard, I was at a disadvantage. To my surprise, a goofy grin spread across its face as it scooped me up with its long tail.

(INTERLUDE: You weren't expecting this, were you?)

I screamed as the Biolizard turned on its back and was playing with me with its feet.

"PUT ME DOWN!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, MARIA?!" I desperately looked down at Shadow. To my surprise, he was doubled over, laughing. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" I screamed at him. Shadow only laughed harder.

"Actually, Keiko, it _does_ think you're Maria!" This was just great. A research experiment was playing with me as if I was some doll and the only chance I had to escape was _laughing_.

"Shadow, DO SOMETHING!!" The Biolizard got back on its feet and was tossing me up and down with its tail. If it dared to drop me, I would personally see to it that it was decapitated. Shadow continued laughing.

"Hold… on!" he managed to get out between laughs. He suddenly stabbed the Biolizard's tail with his nail, causing it to drop me. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I fell, only to be caught by an unnaturally strong hedgehog. "Get out of here, Keiko!" he yelled at me. "If you stay, it will take longer to defeat it! Somehow, you've managed to convince it that you're Maria!"

"Exactly _what_ is his problem with Maria?"

"Nothing! Maria was like a toy to it! It would play with her whenever it got the chance!" The Biolizard was now frantically looking around for me.

"I can't run, Shadow! The Biolizard will see me one way or another!" Shadow closed his eyes in thought just as I ducked out of the Biolizard's field of vision.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Keiko, but I'll have to use you as bait."

"You WHAT?!"

"Keep it busy! I'll try to defeat it!" I sighed and went in the Biolizard's view. The goofy grin spread across its face again as it brought down its tail to pick me up. However, Shadow shoved me out of the way and grabbed the tail, taking him to the orange button on its head. Once Shadow hit it, the Biolizard started glaring at me.

"Uh oh…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"I think you convinced it that _I_ pushed the button on its head! Now it's coming after me!"

"Just… just stay out of the way!" I nodded quickly as the Biolizard shot a dark energy ball at me. To my dismay, I couldn't get out of the way in time. I collided with the black energy ball. I desperately gasped for much-needed air, ignoring the waves of searing pain running through my body. The energy ball had tossed me off my feet, so I landed on my stomach. Shadow looked back in worry, but I managed to give him an assuring look. Shadow nodded as he turned to face the Biolizard. "You'll pay for that…" he whispered as he jumped on the pipe in its mouth, grinded on it to the top, and once again pressed the button. The Biolizard bellowed in agony as it started glaring at Shadow. Thankfully, I was on my feet again. The prototype gave me an apologetic look and once again picked me up with its tail, a protective look over its face. This was creeping me out.

"Let me go!! I'm not Maria!!" Shadow glared at the Biolizard.

"Let her go!! This isn't funny anymore!!" Pink bubbles suddenly appeared everywhere. Some of them started flying towards Shadow at high speeds. Shadow jumped from one pink bubble to the next, gaining altitude with each jump. Finally, at the top, a pink bubble collided with him just as he pressed the button on the Biolizard's head. The bubble sent him falling down just as the Biolizard involuntarily released me. I screamed as I fell. Surprisingly, Shadow and I hit the ground at around the same time. "Damn it…" I heard Shadow curse under his breath. The video game dimension really worked wonders. I had not sustained any injury from my fall. Obviously, Shadow would not be hurt. He was the Ultimate Life Form after all. The Biolizard bellowed in pain and agony as it finally fell. I began to dread the time when it would rise again…

XX

**The end is coming closer! LOL… anyway, don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally, I've decided to get off my lazy butt (well, technically, get ON my lazy butt) and write the last chapter. Sorry about the slow update! I've been having a little trouble deciding how to write this. Anyway, enjoy!**

XX

Sonic and Knuckles ran up the stairs to the strange shrine-like core. Knuckles pulled out a large green emerald, laid it gently on the ground, and placed his palm on it. He closed his eyes as he began to recite some sort of speech. "The servers are the seven Chaos," he recited. "Chaos is power; power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. The Master Emerald began spinning and glowing brightly. "Only you can do it. Stop the Chaos Emeralds!" There was a brilliant flash of light that spread throughout the entire core. Suddenly, the Biolizard grabbed me with its tail, flailed its head about, bellowed, and disappeared in a flash of light. The next thing I knew, I was staring at an infinite black void studded with stars. The Biolizard grasped me tightly. It made its way to a large structure suspended in space, the ARK, and started accelerating toward it.

"WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!!" I yelled with no avail. I shut my eyes just as the Biolizard made contact with the ARK, but there was no crash, no shaking, and no loud noises. Professor Gerald's voice echoed through space.

"The prototype is still alive!" he declared. "And he's controlling the space colony as it's falling to Earth! He's become one with the colony, and is determined to keep it on its collision course!" I opened my eyes to find myself staring down at the blue planet Earth. I looked up at the Biolizard, which now held me in one of its arms.

"Stop this!" I yelled at him. "What do you hope to achieve by doing this anyway?!" Suddenly, two golden hedgehogs flew up to the space colony. I recognized the solid gold one as Sonic and the red striped one as Shadow.

"Hang on, Keiko!" they yelled to me simultaneously. I quickly nodded and looked up at the Biolizard and noticed a patch of skin lumpier and denser than the rest.

"Sonic, Shadow!" I yelled. Both hedgehogs turned their attention toward me. "Aim for that lumpy spot!" Sonic cocked a golden eyebrow in confusion.

"What lumpy spot?"

"I see it!" Shadow announced as he rammed right into the spot I was referring to. The Biolizard bellowed in pain, but failed to loosen its firm grip on me.

"I get it…" Sonic muttered as he copied Shadow, thus causing the Biolizard to bellow in pain and slightly loosen its grip on me. It shot a purple beam at Shadow.

"WATCH OUT!" Shadow looked at me in alarm, only to see the purple beam headed his way. He flew out of the way right in the nick of time and pummeled the lumpy spot. Sonic once again copied Shadow, avoiding the purple beam at all costs. I looked down at the Earth, which seemed closer than before. My eyes widened in shock. We were going to hit it!

"Sonic, we're in danger," I heard Knuckles say to Sonic through a walkie-talkie.



"YOU THINK?!" I yelled just as Sonic flew near me.

"The colony will enter the atmosphere in about four minutes!"

"I KNOW!!" Shadow pummeled the lumpy spot again. The Biolizard started firing two purple beams simultaneously. Shadow circled around one to the lumpy spot, but the other hit him in the stomach. "SHADOW!" Sonic took advantage of the moment and pummeled the lumpy spot himself. By now, Shadow had picked himself up and was attempting another blow to the Biolizard's weak spot. Familiar pink bubbles formed around the Biolizard.

"Hey Shadow," Sonic called to him. "Your power's getting weaker!" Oh no… "Are you ok?" Shadow nodded in quick response as he pummeled the lumpy spot for the last time. The Biolizard bellowed in pain as it finally dropped me, sending me flying. I screamed at the top of my lungs, only to be caught by Shadow.

"Maria…" he mumbled. "Watch me! I will fulfill your wish!" Shadow then turned his attention toward me. "Keiko, get on the ARK!" I frantically shook my head.

"No way! I'm not just going sit and watch helplessly from the sidelines like I've been doing for the whole battle!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Look who's talking… that's exactly what I told you!" Shadow sighed let me go. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Hang onto my legs… you'll be fine…" I sighed as I grabbed onto his legs. Sonic flew up to the ARK, Shadow right behind him.

"HURRY!" I yelled, looking down at the planet that was coming closer and closer.

"No way that's getting through!" Sonic declared confidently. He looked down at Shadow. "Now Shadow! CHAOS CONTROL!" There was a bright flash of white light. I soon felt myself falling, only to be caught by a strong arm. I looked down to see Shadow with his Super form gone, falling.

"No!" I grabbed his arm. Tears started falling from my eyes. "Don't go!" Shadow's eyes fluttered as he opened them and stared at me.

"Keiko…" he mumbled. His arm started slipping from mine.

"Shadow, hang on!" I called to him. I was sobbing now. "There has to be a way to…" Shadow smiled.

"I'll be fine, Keiko… I always am…"

"Keiko!" Sonic called to me. I looked up at Sonic. Shadow's arm slipped out of my grasp. I grabbed onto his bracelet to keep him from falling.

"No!" The space colony disappeared into a familiar black void. The only thing I was holding now was Shadow's bracelet. "SHADOW!!" Sonic stared at the floor in sadness as I started to bawl. He lifted his head slightly.



"Come, Keiko…" Sonic took my hand and started walking. I jerked it away angrily.

"No! We have to save Shadow!"

"He's gone, Keiko… there's nothing we can do… I'm sorry…" Sonic grabbed my hand again and started walking. I sniffed in an effort to control my tears. A door opened, revealing Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Amy, and Doctor Eggman. They all looked up in shock and joy to see us.

"Where's Shadow?" Rouge automatically asked. I pulled out a golden bracelet and handed it to Rouge. Sonic walked over to Rouge and me. Suddenly, a shapeless blob of green light appeared in front of me. I glanced at Dr. Eggman for an explanation.

"I think that will take you back to your world…" he suggested.

"Maybe…" Tails mumbled. "Is the game over?" I nodded sadly. "Then yes. It will take you back to your world." I nodded and stepped toward the portal. I looked back at Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Dr. Eggman, and felt guilty for leaving like this.

"I'm sorry I have to leave like this…"

"No problem," Sonic said cheerfully. "You'll come back and visit, right?" I smiled and nodded.

"That's if my Game Cube console is still retarded." Sonic gave me a thumbs-up sign. I sighed and waved to everyone. "Bye everyone!"

"Bye Keiko!" Tails said, waving. "Thanks for all your help!"

"Try not to get into any more near-death experiences in your world!" Knuckles said as he waved too.

"Don't jump out of moving cars!" Rouge suggested, forcing me to laugh. Eggman smirked.

"Try to be a little more patient," he suggested. I smiled in response.

"Good luck with your brother!" Amy chirped, I laughed and took a step closer toward the green light. Then, I looked out the window into the starry sky.

"Sayonara… Shadow the hedgehog…" And with that, I stepped into the green light. I was transported to a black void… the same one I was transported to during Chaos Control… I soon felt myself falling, only to fall on soft carpet. I took a look at my surroundings, finding myself back in my room. _Was it all a dream?_ I thought. No… it couldn't be… I could remember everything in perfect detail… The purple controller was lying on the floor and the puny figure of Shadow the hedgehog was falling into a black void.

"ARGH!" he cursed. I rushed toward the television screen.

"No…" I reached toward it, only to see Shadow standing at a yellow gate. I sighed in relief, remembering that it was just a game.

"Out of practice, Keiko?" I whirled around, only to see Haru standing at the doorway. I had never been happier to see him in my life.

"Haru! Um… yeah… I guess I am…" Haru shrugged.



"Ok… can I try?" I jerked the controller away from him stubbornly.

"No… let me finish this level…" Haru sighed and shook his head. I smiled as I remembered Shadow do the same thing.

"Suit yourself." I had another go at Radical Highway. I don't know why, but I kept dying on purpose, blaming it on being out of practice. I guess it was because I knew that, no matter how many times Shadow fell, he would always pick himself up and somehow make it back to the last checkpoint.

XX

**IT'S OVER!! I'm thinking of expanding this into a series with Keiko getting sucked into Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog, MAYBE Sonic Riders, and MAYBE Sonic the Hedgehog. That is, depending on the kind of reviews I get. THANKS FOR READING!!**


End file.
